


I Need You so Much Closer

by leonhart_17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Write the Fic You Want to Read, the domestic fluff is real y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: A quiet night at home - Asami gets a massage and Korra reflects on how good her life is.  Set Post Canon.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	I Need You so Much Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is the first fic I have posted in so long! But when you can't find the fluff you want to read, you've gotta write it. So that's what I did. And the girls stepped in and made it smutty. But I really like the way this turned out and I hope you will too.
> 
> Glad to be back!

Breathing deeply, Avatar Korra lingered in the cool night air for an extra moment, her hand on the door. Sweat was rolling down the back of her neck and leaving a slickness over her skin. The night breeze was refreshing, and she waited to breathe it in. Wolf-bats chirped in the darkness as they dove through the night sky seeking bugs. She could hear Naga yawn and stretch in the yard and through an open window the quiet, barely audible hiss of the phonograph on the other side of the door.

Life was good as she drew a breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. The door opened without a sound, Korra crouching to untie her boots and leaving them next to the entry. From where she stood, she could see dark hair curled into the corner of the couch, just visible over the pillow braced on the arm of the furniture. Asami Sato, hard at work, even in their home. Asami had her knees bent, files open against her legs. A pen and a glass of wine were on hand and in reach on the table. A smile touched Korra’s mouth at the sight – a habit, an instinct, the only way for the jump of her heart at the sight of this woman to show itself. She was home.

Moving forward on soundless socks, Korra leaned over the couch to greet her girlfriend, kissing her forehead softly when she recognized that Asami was asleep. “Honey, I’m home,” Korra whispered against her skin.

Asami moved toward her instinctively, her eyes closed and a murmur escaping her lips. “You’re home,” she breathed out, eyes fluttering open. She blinked when consciousness realized Korra’s face was upside down above her. Asami stretched up to kiss her anyway. “Come here.”

Sighing regretfully, Korra straightened up. “I would love to but I’m very stinky and sweaty.” She moved around the couch and into Asami’s view. “Give me a few minutes to rinse off though, and I’ll be right there.” Asami pushed herself up slowly, blinking herself awake. “Have you already eaten?”

Yawning, Asami gestured toward the kitchen. “Your noodles are in the ice chest.”

“Yes!” Korra enthused, pumping a fist. “You’re the best! Seriously, give me five minutes and I will be right back.”

“Hurry back.” Asami’s voice was a purr and Korra quickened her step in the hall toward their bedroom.

Their bathroom was luxurious, blue and white tile, spacious and cool, all designed by Asami to be comfortable and accommodating. Usually Korra was more than willing to appreciate the thoughtfulness put into the space, but tonight she just wanted to get back to the couch and the woman waiting for her.

Once she was clean, she tousled her hair only dry enough to not be dripping, her dirty training gear traded for a blue singlet and soft sleep pants, and she was moving back toward her goal feeling refreshed and pleased.

Asami’s glass had been refilled in her absence and was joined with its pair on the table, as well as a steaming bowl of noodles. Asami herself had draped a blanket over curled legs, pen between pursed lips as she read through her files. She looked up as Korra entered, smiling. “Hey you, come here.”

The soft direction was everything Korra needed, kneeling next to the couch in two strides. “Hey,” she greeted Asami, hands braced on the side of the couch to propel herself up for a kiss. 

Asami wasted no time dropping her pen in favor of sliding long fingers into Korra’s hair, holding her close as she took her time welcoming her home. Korra melted into her, moaning against her mouth. Blue eyes blinked when Asami finally managed to pull away. “Alright, so you need to eat dinner.” Korra’s mouth fell open, breathless and ready to protest when her stomach growled audibly. Asami smiled, giddy and pleased. “Eat dinner and tell me about training while I finish with this report.”

Korra stole a quick, pecking kiss as she conceded, turning on her knees to grab her bowl and planting herself next to the couch with her back against Asami’s blanket covered legs. She felt a delightful shiver rush down her spine when Asami slipped her fingers back into her hair. Korra let her head fall back into the contact, basking in the gentle touch against her skin. Asami had flipped over the record, soft music filling the quiet.

“How are the guys?” Asami asked, rustling papers behind Korra’s head as she continued to play idly with damp hair. “Did you take it easy on them?”

Korra scoffed lightly, picking her head up just enough to get eyes on her meal. “Never,” she said with a laugh as she took her first bite. In between bites she regaled Asami with her practice with Mako and Bolin. They weren’t a pro-bending team anymore, not officially, but they liked to practice together when they had time, as a way to spend time together without stress – not Team Avatar business, but the Fire Ferrets enjoying time as a team.

While Korra talked Asami kept her hand moving, smiling behind her file. Hearing Korra so at ease, so happy, it made the world a better place. It made the report she was trying to read completely inconsequential. Nothing mattered when Korra was here, under her touch and thriving.

When she had taken the last bite of her dinner and drink Korra leaned forward to put her bowl back on the table and pushed herself up onto the couch across from Asami. She grinned, crooked and lovely as she slipped her legs beneath the blanket Asami was under. Asami stretched her legs out to meet her, soft fabric over warm muscle moving against her skin as their legs folded together beneath the blanket. Korra’s hand curled around her foot, warm and calloused and strong.

“I’m glad you got to get some practice in.”

Korra nodded, both hands wrapping around the foot in her grasp. One finger dragged lightly up the arch of Asami’s foot, tickling, Korra grinning when she jumped. “I was thinking we could get dinner with them some night next week,” she suggested thoughtfully. Her thumbs rubbed against the base of Asami’s foot, pressing a massage into her sole. 

Asami groaned, melting instantly. “Oh Sprits, I love you,” she breathed out, eyes falling closed before the sensation of tension leaving her body at the beckoning of the Avatar.

Laughing, Korra could not stop a grin. She bit her lip, unable to take her eyes off the vision across from her. “I’m glad you think dinner is such a good idea. They both mentioned they missed you,” she said teasingly, aware that was not what Asami had meant by her statement.

“What? They who?” Asami was lost to everything but Korra’s skin on hers, the contact between them.

Korra did not relent, working meticulously over one foot. “I’m going to do your back next,” she decided. “You’re all tense.”

Asami mustered all her willpower to form words. “You won’t have to twist my arm.” Her head fell back as Korra’s ministrations moved to the other foot, carefully tucking the first back beneath the blanket.

Music filled the quiet, Korra humming along softly while she worked, Asami contributing only noises of soft contentment. When the record turned out of the last groove and the automated arm Asami’s father had helped design picked up and returned the needle to its starting position Korra completed her work and stood up. She took her time, still humming, to select the next record. Asami was watching through eyes half lidded with contentment when Korra turned back toward the couch and Korra shimmied to the music when she noticed her audience of one. Asami’s laugh struck Korra as better than any music she had ever heard.

“Sit forward,” she coaxed, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa so that she had leverage to reach all of Asami’s back. Her throat went dry when Asami complied, stretching herself forward so that her whole body was pressed against itself, presenting her back like a canvas. Spirits, but she was flexible.

Korra traced the gentle bumps and knobs of her spine with reverence. Soft skin trembled at her touch and Korra felt her heart echo it. She had never experienced a connection to another person the way she did with Asami. It was very nearly elemental. Warmth from Asami’s skin was palpable even through her shirt, rising to meet the heat of Korra’s hands as she began her work at the base of Asami’s back. She groaned in sympathy at the tightness of the muscle. “You work too hard, love.” Asami’s grumble sounded like agreement. “Maybe you could make something that would let you stand up some at work and still be able to reach your files and designs. It couldn’t hurt.”

“That’s a good idea,” Asami muttered, her voice muffled by blanket. She turned her head to the side, eyes closed. “But we will be doing this more often too. You’re really good at it.”

“Count on it,” promised Korra with a laugh. As her hands moved upward on their mission of relaxation Asami sat up gradually, wine glass in hand, allowing Korra to reach her shoulders for the final stretch. Korra could feel the muscles turn pliant under her hands, Asami leaning back into her as she finished, arms thrown over the Avatar’s bent knees at her sides. “You feel better?” Korra checked, Asami’s head a pleasant weight against her chest.

“I’m not sure I can walk after that.” She felt warm and soft, limp but buzzing. Sensation had left her skin craving more – more touch, more heat, just _more_. “You should take me to bed.” Korra’s head nuzzled against her hair before she lifted her face.

“Yeah? Tired?” Korra’s legs squeezed gently against her shoulders, warm arms looping over her shoulders.

Asami shook her head decisively. “Korra, take me to bed,” she repeated herself.

Korra blinked, lifting her head. “Oh. Yes.” She scrambled to her feet. “Yeah.” Korra knelt next to the sofa in a heartbeat, strong hands guiding Asami’s legs as she sat up so that they were facing each other. Asami wrapped her legs willingly around Korra’s hips, cocking an eyebrow playfully as warm palms dragged down her thighs. Korra grinned back at her and stood up, her hands pulling Asami’s hips flush against her own to keep her in place. The legs around her tightened in reflex, Asami holding herself up against Korra’s body.

“Show off,” Asami muttered, shaking her head. Korra’s grin was cocky, teasing, and utterly charming. Asami leaned forward to kiss her, wanting to taste that joy for herself. She rocked forward when Korra’s mouth opened for her tongue, hips moving against Korra’s abdomen. Korra grunted and moaned into the kiss. Asami’s arms shot to loop over Korra’s shoulders when they started moving, turning to take long steps toward the hallway. Korra growled against her mouth when Asami scratched nails lightly against the back of her neck.

Asami huffed, breathless when her back collided with the hallway wall. She pulled Korra’s lip between her teeth before letting it go with a pop. They were both breathing hard, Korra’s blue eyes darker. Asami deliberately rocked against her again, one hand braced on a muscular shoulder while the other gripped Korra’s hair. “Spirits you feel good,” she gasped out, eyes falling closed helplessly as Korra’s arm slipped below her legs and lifted her, coaxing her into another slow grinding descent. When Korra’s hips rose to meet her, she cursed. “Korra, please – I need –“

Breathless herself, Korra laughed. “I have you,” she promised, leaning in to kiss her collarbone, lips and teeth dragging up the length of her neck. Asami’s hips rocked against her in jumps and twitches - helpless, eager motion. Korra’s body answered, striving to meet her while Asami panted and groaned.

“Please, bed – Korra.” Asami’s grip on her hair tightened, tugging her mouth away from her neck. “I need you,” she pleaded, voice soft.

Nodding, Korra made sure her arms were steady beneath Asami, holding her close as they resumed stumbling toward their bedroom. Korra craned her neck up to kiss Asami as they moved. The kiss was waves crashing on a beach, surf and tide and irrepressible motion, meeting and drawing back only to meet again.

When her knees met the side of their bed, Korra only lifted Asami that much higher, holding her steady as she climbed onto the bed one leg at a time. When Korra deposited her, strong arms slipped up her back, lowering her as they moved and keeping their bodies close to each other. Neither wanted to separate.

As soon as they were against the sheets hands went to work, Asami’s fingers tugging up on the neckline of Korra’s sleeveless shirt, Korra’s hands slipping beneath the hem of Asami’s nightgown to guide it up. They sat up only enough to get the clothes out of the way, falling back together with skin on skin. Warmth and sensation, licks of fire that soothed and stirred at the same time. Everything contained between them.

Asami arched when Korra’s fingers found their goal and slipped home. Korra had never mastered bending lightning but she could not imagine it could feel any better than this. Asami’s fingers dragged down her back, gripping down with each movement and spurring Korra to drive in closer. Muscles clenched and burned with her efforts, rewarded by cries of her name, hands touching with reckless abandon, grasping her wrist, her back, the curve of her ass.

Asami’s hand caught the back of her neck as she peaked, drawing Korra’s mouth down to meet hers, kissing her until she could not anymore, needing to give voice to her pleasure. Korra kept moving but slowed, drawing softer waves from her as she came down. Her lips dropped soft, light kisses across Asami’s cheeks, tasting the sweat on her skin. Asami blinked when Korra’s face came into view over her own, still breathing hard. “Spirits, that was good,” she said, laughing when Korra grinned. Asami trailed her hand across dark skin, muscles firm with exertion and slick with sweat. “Come here,” she prompted, drawing Korra down into a kiss.

The kiss was slow, soft, another way of connection that was no less breathtaking than the one they had just shared. Their breathing fell into sync as Asami’s body calmed, Korra dropping down onto her elbows so that she was stretched out entirely along the length of Asami. It was a feeling not unlike mediation, breathing in and out together, thoughts and hearts in the same place, feeling the same things.

Korra felt it on her tongue when the urgency began again, Asami’s wits restored enough to push her over, tumbling Korra onto her back and following. Korra grinned into the kiss and Asami bit her lip lightly, her hands moving. Fingers skated across taut muscles and were drawn up short. Her head popped up suddenly, Korra chasing her kiss. “What the – your pants are still on?”

Busy kissing whatever skin she could reach, Korra only grunted against her neck. She smiled, sucking on the pulse she could feel speeding up against her mouth. “So do something about it,” Korra teased her, breath hot against her neck.

Contact was heady and hungry. Turning her head would get her mouth on Korra’s. She was right _there_. Her fingers curled against smooth dark skin; muscles tensed beneath her touch. Her wrist brushed the soft fabric of Korra’s sleep pants and Asami’s other hand shoved Korra back to the sheets. Blue eyes were dark, Korra’s chest rising and falling more quickly as she pushed up again. Asami shook her head, hand flat against her chest. “My turn,” she coaxed, voice low and purring.

Korra went back to the sheets willingly, breath coming harder. Lifting her hips, Korra groaned as the fabric was drawn away. Her breath trembled as a hand skated along the length of her thigh. “Kiss me,” Korra breathed out, her eyes falling closed as Asami took her mouth. It was passion and heat, and Korra pressed into her, aching to be as close as she could be.

Asami’s leg fell between Korra’s and she curled her knee up and over, holding her there. Her hips rocked against Asami’s thigh and she met her, forming a rhythm together. Korra had to close her eyes, feeling too much to see more, gasping and arching, moving closer to bliss.

Asami dropped her head beside Korra’s, each of them breathing too hard to maintain their kiss as they moved against each other, peaks building together. Turning her face into Korra’s ear, she whispered everything she ached to say when they were like this, when joy and feeling and sensation were paramount and everything her heart felt could not help but be spilled through her lips.

When words failed and there was only each other and the way they made each other feel they collapsed together, breathing fast and hearts pounding while they came back down. Asami’s head found a place on Korra’s shoulder, her body curling naturally into her side as they both regained their breath. Korra’s hand trailed through long black hair, smoothing through the curls leisurely.

“So, I love you,” Asami said, smiling when Korra laughed. Her free arm was curled behind her head and she turned her face to kiss Asami’s hair. From where she lay, she could feel Asami’s heartbeat regaining its rhythm. The beat was strong and solid. The most beautiful sound in the world at this moment. No metal, stone, or earth Korra had ever touched could match Asami’s heart for strength.

“I love you too.” The quiet that fell was peaceful. Korra could feel sleep pulling at her and made no move to resist. There was nowhere else she wanted to be than beside Asami. “Life is good,” she murmured. Asami hummed agreement, the sound a lilting question with no words. “I was thinking about it on my way home,” Korra explained. “How good life is now. With you. Because of you.” Asami turned her face up, snuggling closer.

“Korra –“

“You’re like –“ Korra sighed, not sure how to explain how she felt.

Gentle fingers turned her face down to meet green eyes. “I understand,” Asami promised. “I feel the same way.” Korra leaned forward for a soft kiss. Her arm unfolded, reaching for the sheet and pulling it over them.

A flick of her fingers extinguished the candle, and the darkness wove like a blanket around them. Korra settled deeper into the pillow and Asami’s hand slipped over to cover her heart, breathing softly as she crossed from waking to sleep. Korra let her eyes adjust to the dark, content to linger in this moment. Life could only get better.


End file.
